Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to web content. More particularly, embodiments relate to user-influenced page loading of web content.
A typical web browsing experience may involve using a web browser running on a client device to request web pages from remote servers in response to user interactions with the web browser. A given web page may have, for example, various portlets, wherein certain the order in which the portlets of the page are loaded into the browser may be a function of factors such as the page design and the network connection speed/quality. Certain portlets, however, may be of more interest to the end user than others. As a result, the end user may be forced to spend idle time waiting for the portlet of interest to load, which may have a negative impact on the browsing experience.